The present invention relates to the technical field of personal care products, and more specifically relates to a concaved cutter head assembly for hair trimmer.
Conventionally, each of the various kinds of hair trimming devices such as shavers, nostril trimmers, hair clippers or other small cutting tools for personal hygiene and daily care has a linear cutting edge. However, as it is difficult for the linear cutting edge to move closely along the skin surface, the linear cutting edge can easily cut and hurt the skin and hairs may not be completely trimmed as desired, for instance in cases where the hairs to be trimmed are very short, or where a shaved head is required, or where hairs to be trimmed are on an uneven skin surface.